Once apon a peice of paper
by Ashy-Hikari
Summary: Based of a poem from "Perks to being a Wallflower". Diasuke was once a happy child with a wonderful family and life, and it all goes to hell when he meets the 'Espada' to which he gets a new name...Ulquiorra.


**The poem belongs to the book "Perks to being a Wallflower". My favorite book!**

**Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

_**.:Once on a yellow peice of paper with green lines**_

_**he wrote a poem**_

_**and he called it "chops"**_

_**because that was the name of his dog**_

_**and thats what it was all about**_

_**his teacher gave him an A**_

_**and a gold star**_

_**and his mother hung it on the kitchen door**_

_**and read it to his aunts.**_

_**that was the year Father Tracy**_

_**took all the kids to the zoo**_

_**and he let them sing on the bus**_

_**and his little sister was born**_

_**with tiny nails and no hair**_

_**and his mother and father kissed alot**_

_**and the girl around the corner sent him a **_

_**Valentine signed with a row of X's**_

_**and he had to ask his father what the X's meant**_

_**and his father always tucked him in bed at night**_

_**and was always there to do it**_

**_.:Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep. Im tierd and I want to go to bed. Sing to me, Sing to me. I dont want to be on my own anymore:._**

**_-Asleep by the Smiths_**

_**:**_"Mommy look! Look mommy!" The young boy ran into the kitchen wear he knew his mother would stand in front of the sink doing the dishes because that's how it was when he came home from school, she was there everyday since he could remember.

"Hi darling, how was school?" His mother called, taking off her rubber gloves and placing them on the left side of the counter, wear she always put them when she finished the dishes.

"Great! And look!" He lifted up a yellow piece of paper that he was holding, "I wrote a poem, and my teacher gave me an A and a gold star!" He squealed excitedly.

His mother gasped and kneeled down, or somewhat due to her pregnant belly, to the 4 year old level, "Oh that's great Diasuke!" She gave him a big kiss on the forehead and took the paper, "This is going some ware special." She said getting up and proceeding to the kitchen door, taking a thumbtack that was on the counter ext to it and placing it on the paper, hanging it there for all to see.

Diasuke ran to his mother's side, "Its about Chops mama!" He cried.

"I see honey, I see." She whispered lovingly, rubbing his head and her belly at the same time, "When my sisters come over, you can read it to them." He just beamed back proudly.

It was nice, he knew that he can only feel this way with someone you loved, and only someone you loved can rub your head and say "going to be alright" and he knew that it will be for a long time.

His happy family.

"Chops lets go boy!" He called out to the sleeping puppy, which the little Retriever just bounced from and pounced the boy, "C'mon boy we have to wait outside for daddy." He said, rubbing the pup's golden head.

"Don't stay out to late you two." His mother's green eyes were stern but a smile was worn on her face.

"We wont!" He called back, his green eyes reassuring as he and his dog leave the front door.

**_.:Teto, I said, Tetoeto.:_**

**_Toeto_**

They went to the zoo today, and he didn't want to be there.

His mother was in the hospital being a strong person and trying to bring his little sister into this world, and his father said that they would see him when they came home, or when he came home, which ever happened first. He was anxious to see his little sister and what she would look like. He was so excited!

They were on the way home and they started to sing songs like "Camp town Racers" or "The wheels on the Bus" which Diasuke liked because it kept him busy, especially since the girl next to him was the one who started it.

"So what's your name?" The bubbly girl next to him asked him after their songs are over.

Diasuke was taken aback for a moment the quickly recovered, "D-Diasuke." He stuttered.

The girl's grin widens, and giggled her short orange hair tickling her face, "Your funny Diasuke! I like you!"

"Really?" He whispered, almost astonished.

"Yea!" She giggled.

When they got to his stop they both got off and said their goodbyes.

"Hope to see you again- uh."

"Orihime!" She chirped, "and we will see each other again!"

"How?" Daisuke questioned, cocking his head.

"Orihime!" Both kids turned around to see a man with short hair come out of his house and wave, "Come inside Orihime, dinners ready!"

"Coming Onii-san!" She cried, then turned back to Diasuke who had a mystified look, "We are neighbors you know." She giggled.

"Oh.."

"Anyways," she ran to him and gave him a big hug, "see you later Diasuke-kun." she whispered and gave him a peck at the cheek. His eyes wide, and mouth open, he looked like a fish, she giggled and ran to her house.

"Byes!" She waved before entering the manor.

He waved silently before realization hit him.

"I HAFTA GET HOME!"

**_.:Why he, had to go I dont know, he wouldnt say. I said, somthing wrong, now I long for Yesterday:._**

Yesterday-The Beatles

He arrived just minuets later in a dimly lit living room. He stumbled in and looked for his parents.

"Mama?" he called, "Papa?" He wondered were they were.

"In here Diasuke." A soft baritone called from the nursery. He ran to it instantly and walked right in, and what he saw made his mouth drop for a second time.

She was so tiny! He couldn't believe it, she was so pink with small hands and no hair.

"Come Daisuke," His father beckoned him, pointing to the bundle in his mother's arms, "come say hello to your little sister, Mistuko."

He came closer to the fragile bundle, thinking that even staring at her would break her. His mother's lazy smile was full of love and happiness for this precious moment.

He looked at his sister more closely and noticed her features.

She defiantly took after their father, with bright amethyst eyes and dark raven hair, much like their mothers. They both showed in her innocence.

"Diasuke," His green eyes looked into his father's amethyst, "You must watch over Mitsuko., she is your responsibility in this world." He stroked the baby's face causing her to giggle cutely, "You must protect the ones you love."

His mother looked from the baby's face into his father's eyes softly and her smile grew even wider. His father bent down gave his mother a long a passionate kiss that made him cock his head side ways and look down in embarresment.

When they broke away they exchanged sweet nothings.

"I love you, Kanada." She whispered.

"And I you, Lennalee." He murmured

The baby in Lennalee's arms squealed for attention, which brought Diasuke and his parents back to the little one.

"Yes my love we see you." Kanada chuckled, stroking the baby's face.

Daisuke looked at his family with such love and care, and promised that nothing will hurt his sister, and she will be happy. Nothing will hurt her, nothing.

**_.:I dont mind spending everyday, out in the corner in the pouring ran, look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she would stay a while? And she will be loved. Oh she will be loved:._**

She will be loved-Maroon 5

"Dad!" Diasuke came running in.

It was the beginning of February, the 14th actually, Valentines Day. He had got his first valentine from the girl down the street who he had never met before, and she signed it with a row of X's, and it was late so he knew his father was already home from working at the office.

"Yes Diasuke?" His father asked, placing his pen down beside his paperwork.

"Look!" He gave the card to his father, and gave him a questioning stare," What do the X's mean?"

His father smiled and chuckled, "Ill tell you when your older son," he ruffled the boy's head,"Its time for your bath then come back down for dinner, after dinner you will brush your teeth and wait for me to tuck you in."

"But dad-"

"No buts, march." His father said sternly, smiling the whole time.

Diasuke pouted then smiled before marching upstairs happily.

"Ready papa!" The boy bounced into his bed happily, waiting for his father to tuck him into bed.

"Alright, teeth brushed? Nice and squeaky clean?" His father quirked a brow.

Diasuke responded with a bright white smile.

"Good." His father tucked him in, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and smiled.

"Goodnight son, I love you." Kanada whispered.

"Love you too dad."

Kanada got up and walked away leaving the room, before Daisuke's voice stopped him.

"Um dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Will I ever find someone like mom, I mean for me to love and have a family with?" He asked.

His father chuckled, "Diasuke, your young, you have your whole life to decide who you want to spend your life with." His eyes soft and full of amusment, "For now just spend it with Mitsuko, your mother and I, okay Diasuke?"

"Yes daddy."

"Now goodnight Diasuke, Ill see you in the morning."

"Goodnight papa." Diasuke whispered, his father closing the door, leaving him to bask in the moonlight shining in his window.

"I hope that I will find that someone." Looking to his next door neighbor's window, seeing Orihime being read to by her big brother Sora, who he met just last week.

He hoped the best for her life.

_**.:Its like I cant breathe, Its like I cant see anything. Nothing but you, Im addicted to you:.**_

**_Addicted - Kelly Clarkson_**

**Yea confusing right? Im making this fic in time lapses, only because I am lazy and its how I see it. So yea…. Blarg. Im to tired for an actual explination, which is pathetic because its only 11:30 PM. :P**

**Kanada Yu and Lennalee Lee do not belong to me, they belong to D. gray Man! :D**

**Tell me if I misspelled anything, Okay? and give me more songs to use for time lapses!**

**Well g'night everyone! And remember… **

**REVIEW**


End file.
